


You&Me

by Cambiontwins



Series: You&Me [1]
Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: AU, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Dirty Talk, M/M, Marathon Sex, OOC, Outdoor Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, chaptered fic, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-05-31 02:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6451144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cambiontwins/pseuds/Cambiontwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about love and struggle it took to bloom, and the struggle it will take not to wither. Jesus and Connor live a life together away from everyone they knew and once loved, but they found love in each other. Sappy summary but smutty story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You&Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, this is a new chaptered fic for this fandom. It was requested by a loyal reader who has sort of become a friend, so we hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Story notes: Connor is 15 and Jesus 17. They will be OOC mostly and there will be much more smut in the story and much less plot, as requested.
> 
> Chapter 1  
> You&Me
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jesus stood staring out of the window of the cabin he now called home, he watched the rain falling on the grounds of the camp he worked at now. He often found himself thinking back to what had happened almost a year ago now, it had only been nine months but it still felt fresh in the back of his mind and if he closed his eyes then he could still see it all unfold like it had just happened.

 

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?” Jesus could still hear the words that had led to this as Jude had yelled them when he had gotten home from his club activities, and the look he had worn back then was still burned into memory as the boy had caught Jesus and Connor making out. It had been the first time they had even kissed but they had been falling for each other shortly after they had met and it had taken everything they had to not give in to their feelings but they could take it anymore and they slipped up and gave in to their desires.

 

Life had been impossible after that, between Jude causing a huge scene and his siblings turning against him, his moms making life even harder by asking questions he didn’t know the answers to yet… what made matters worse was that before he and Connor could figure out what they now had the boy had to move to his mother which spelled the end of their life together.

 

Two months after Connor had left Jesus couldn’t take it anymore he decided that it was enough, he still remembered what the view from the schools roof had been like. The blue ocean at sun set was to be the last thing he ever saw but fate had a different idea about what his last image would be because it was in that moment that Connor texted him for the first time saying that he missed him and wanted to see him again.

 

Calling his grandparents behind everyone’s backs Jesus started to plan out a new life for himself, and it didn’t even take that long to get his grandparents behind him on this either. Within two weeks the plans were set and he was gone, leaving behind everything and everyone who hated him and the life that he no longer fit into.

 

“You coming back to bed?” Jesus smiled at the voice calling him, he turned to look at the boy who had become his whole world, the boy who had help him get this job after he tested out of high school and was kicked out by his grandparents, the boy who had helped him find a new life here and unlocked his potential. He just stood there and gazed at Connor who looked at him sleepily from his bed, the boy was only wearing his boxers and was tangled in the sheets, Jesus who was in a similar state of undress could believe how happy he now was, how perfect his life now was and how little worries he had nowadays.

 

“In a bit” he replied before returning to looking out of the window, he heard Connor get out of bed and walk over to him, the sound of the boys bare feet on the hardwood floor like sweet music to him because he knew the boy was his now and that he cared about him like no one else. “You’re thinking about that again” Jesus smiled when he heard the boy speak into his ear and hug him from behind while wrapping his arms and the sheets around him, “It’s the rain, because it rained back then too. Back when we had our first kiss” Connor always reminded him of the good thing that came out of that horrible day, the day that his life as he knew it was destroyed but also the day he had lost his heart in a single kiss to a boy he could every see himself living without.

 

Finding comfort in the warm embrace Jesus felt himself slowly forget about everything bad that had happened and instead focused on everything good that had happened from then on. Their first date, their first kiss in the rain and the first night they gave themselves to each other, and every other night after that. “Sure you don’t want to come back to bed?” Connor asked again while he let his hands travel from his boyfriend’s defined chest to his abs and then his crotch where he started to massage the growing hardness he craved with a hunger that was never satisfied.

 

“We’ve never done it here though, and besides there is always time for the bed later” Jesus said before moaning softly, the boy loving the attention his boyfriend was giving him. Jesus spun round and grabbed Connor by his biceps, the sheets falling to the ground while the two teens kissed passionately and groped each other. Connor moaned into the kiss as Jesus started to nibble his bottom lip every so often; the older of the two helping the younger to lay down on the sheets on the floor while he continued to devour his mouth.

 

Jesus now started to kiss and bite along Connor’s neck while the boy just threw his head back and gasped as Jesus started to work on marking one of his sensitive spots. Mark after mark Jesus moved lower and lower, and he made sure to have the other boy moaning his name while ignoring the tent in his underwear. Latching onto one of Connor’s sensitive nipples Jesus started to suck like a new born baby, this caused Connor to gasp and struggle to catch his breath while his hands gripped brown hair and pulled with all the strength he could, but he couldn’t get Jesus to stop suck and only spurred the boy on even more as he started to tease the little nub with his teeth and the other with his free hand which had Connor moaning out his first release of the day.

 

Jesus stopped his teasing and looked up at his boyfriend who was trying to catch his breath. Connor did look down at Jesus who was resting on his strong arms on his rising and falling chest as he breathed, “Bed yet?” he as breathily which made Jesus smile and go back to his teasing.

 

Placing feather light kisses down the boys abdomen until he came to his boxers which he quickly pulled down to place a single kiss on the cum stained dick which jumped with interest at the action. “Bed can come later, much later” Jesus said sexily before taking the head of the boys six inch cock into his mouth and using his tongue to lick him clean with swirling motions.

 

Connor grabbed the sheets below him as Jesus sucked more and more of his sensitive dick into his warm mouth, but damn did it feel good… a sweet and painful sensation, something he craved and came to live with because sex with Jesus was always long and drawn out when it was just them. Jesus pulled off of Connor the second the boy was clean and back to full mast, he wasted no time in continuing his way down by sucking each one of Connor’s balls into his mouth for a quickly swirl of his tongue before lifting the boys muscled legs by grabbing them by the ankles. Connor who knew what Jesus was up to hooked his arms around his knees and took over holding his legs up so that Jesus could get to his prize.

 

Jesus only looked up at Connor’s face once with a devious smirk before he leaned down and spread the boy’s cheek as much as he could as he started to lick and suck at his entrance. Connor moaned as Jesus’ tongue went a little deeper into him every time the older teen licked him, and no matter how many times Jesus has rimmed him he will never get used to the sensation of having the other boy’s wet, hot muscle opening him up for things much bigger.

 

One finger joined the tongue not long after it started, and a second followed soon which allowed Jesus to scissor him open a little and allow his tongue to reach even deeper which had the boy trembling and struggling to keep himself still. Connor could feel Jesus cocky smirk against his entrance but he couldn’t care less because when that third finger join in and curled just right he only had pleasure on the brain as he bucked up involuntarily, and the action just made it all the worse as it gave Jesus the leverage he needed to add a fourth finger and let his thumb tease at the boys rim.

 

Connor was breathing fast and hard as Jesus worked his fingers inside of him, the boy hurting but thankful that Jesus was giving him time to adjust, after all they had only done this once before. Jesus went back to sucking on Connor’s limp dick to try and take the boys mind off of the pain and back to the pleasure. Slowly Connor’s dick started to harden again and as soon as it did Jesus worked his last finger into him, he had to use his free hand to hold the boy down as he arched up from the searing pain of being that full.

 

“Jesus… plea… please it… hurts” Jesus listened to his boyfriends pleas, and soothed him with a loving touch to his cheek before he started to move his hand around inside of him. Jesus repositioned his hand so that he could massage prostate which helped him to sing a different tune. Jesus coaxed another orgasm out of Connor within minutes and when he popped off of the boy’s dick again he made a show of swallowing the boys cum while he carefully removed his hand from him.

 

Jesus looked down at the boy who looked spent and he couldn’t have found him hotter than he was in that moment, leaning down so that he could share what little of Connor’s cum remained in his cum Jesus kissed him. Their tongues tangled in a duel as they kissed heatedly, “Ready for the real fun” Jesus whispered against his lips before capturing them again.

 

Connor let Jesus position him on his side as he got into position behind him. Jesus kissed Connor’s cheek before he thrust slowly into his stretched hole causing the boy to groan, “Too much…” Connor breathed out as Jesus picked up his left leg by the thigh to give himself more room to thrust into the teen. Jesus made sure that every pleasurable sound found its way right into Connor’s ear so that the boy knew how good he felt, how perfect he felt around Jesus’ cock… loose and wet.

 

Taking Connor’s left arm by the wrist Jesus brought it to the back of the boys head, the action helping Jesus reach the boys nipple which he kitten licked while he gave powerful thrusts which caused the boy to moan out as each hit his already abused prostate. The overstimulation was both hell and heaven for Connor, and it was causing him to lose his mind… “I want to ride you” he heard his voice saying but didn’t recall the thought even going through his mind.

 

Jesus smirked again as he pulled out of the boy and walked over to his seat by the window and tapped his thigh near his hard seven inch dick as an invitation. Connor didn’t wait long as he got up onto shaky legs and walked over to Jesus and straddled him before positioning himself and taking his boyfriends cock back into his hungry hole again. Jesus gripped the boy’s ass as he rode him, his hands gripping as hard as they could while Connor rode him hard and deep.

 

“Enjoying my cock… maybe I should fuck you all day long, since we don’t have much else to do today” Connor moaned and gripped Jesus’ shoulders hard at the words, “Like being talked to, you love hearing how much of a slut you are for my cock don’t you… maybe I should push you against the window and fuck you as hard as I can and show the word how slutty you are, fuck you till your moans crack the glass” Jesus was driving Connor wild and the sparkle Jesus saw in the boy’s narrowed eyes told him that his boyfriend did love the dirty talk.

 

Jesus let go of Connor’s right ass check and brought his hand down on it hard, the slap bouncing off of the walls along with Connor’s surprised gasps and moans as he continued the action. “Have to tight this loose hole up so I can pound you properly, just like a real slut” Connor was so damn close to another release and his cock hasn’t even been touched yet, but each word and action from Jesus had him cumming over and over again.

 

Jesus could feel each slap tightening the warm heat surrounding his cock and it felt fantastic, but he wanted more, he wanted to make Connor feel even more. Gripping Connor by the waist Jesus stopped and pulled the boy off of him before pushing him against the window behind him, he made sure the teens naked body was flush with the cold glass before he positioned his own naked and sweaty body against his and thrust back into him.

 

Connor’s hot breath had the window fogging up as Jesus held true to his word and pounded him with all of his strength, “Maybe someone will walk by and see… see you with that look of pleasure on your face, that would be hot wouldn’t it, to have someone see you being fucked senseless” Connor couldn’t take it anymore and let out a scream of “TOOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUCCCCH!!!” before painting the window with his seed.

 

Jesus picked up speed as he chased his own orgasm, his boyfriend only grunting as he was abused even more but Jesus didn’t miss the soft pleasurable moan that escaped his lips when he was filled with his hot cum. Jesus breathed into Connor’s ear as he filled him, he whispered sweet nothings into his ear as they both came down from the high, “Bed?” Jesus asked biting his ear, Connor though only gave a weak laugh before pushing back with what little strength he had left. Jesus helped the boy back and lounged back into the seat by the window and wrapped him in his strong arms while kissing his neck, “Maybe… later” Connor said out of breath, Jesus just chuckled while he continued to kiss the boy tenderly while he dosed off.


	2. Testing Limits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus tests Connor's limits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With part two of the IThreeLove series down I thought that I would direct my attention to this fic now and see about finishing it up as well. It is just a short update to show that it is still ongoing. Read and enjoy.
> 
> Chapter 2  
> Testing Limits
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Connor bit into his fist as Jesus took him into his mouth, the blonde hoping that no one walks by to see him with his shorts around his ankles and his boyfriend blowing him in the middle of the camp grounds against a tree. Connor could feel the rough bark of the tree behind him scrap against his sensitive ass which Jesus had slapped quite hard throughout the day whenever he had a chance.

 

Connor threaded his free hand into brown hair as he was swallowed down whole, the teen wishing that he could just throw back his head and scream to the world how amazing this felt but fear of what might happen should someone hear made him bit down harder and try his best to swallow down his pleasure. Jesus kept his eyes locked on his, the order that he had given still fresh in Connor’s mind as he kept his eyes open and looking right into brown orbs filled with mischief and lust, “If you make a sound, look away from me or close your eyes then I am going to make sure the birds flee at the screams you’ll let out” Connor shivered as he recalled the way his boyfriends voice had sounded.

 

Jesus tasted Connor’s precum, the boy leaking an obscene amount of it as he had been kept on edge since morning. Connor didn’t give any warning as he shot his pent up load into Jesus’ mouth, the older of the two collecting it in his mouth as he held his younger lover up by the hips until the boy had finished shooting. Jesus waited until Connor had regained the use of his legs before turning him so that he could get at his ass which he loved so damn much; Jesus spread the cheeks and sucked on one of his fingers slicking it with spit and cum before he pushed it against the still loose and sore rim.

 

Connor gasped as Jesus’ finger probed around inside of him, the blonde still sensitive from their session this morning but he didn’t dare pull away but instead just braced himself against the tree for what he knew would come soon enough. Jesus pulled his finger from his boyfriends ass before spreading his stretched rim and then began feeding the cum he still held in his mouth into the loose hole before him with his tongue; the act caused Connor to moan out loud and that made him go rigid as he remembered about the rule he had just broken.

 

Jesus finished feeding the blondes cum into his own ass before he lined himself up and pushed into the stuffed hole; Connor moaned out again as he felt Jesus enter him, the older teen always surprised him with how thick he was but this time it was the thought of his own cum inside of his ass that had him ignoring the silent rule again. When Jesus was seated inside of Connor he finally came back to the blonde breaking the rules, “You better be prepared to scream” Jesus said and at the same time slapped Connor’s ass so hard that it could be heard throughout the area along with Connor’s surprised cry, the blonde wishing that he hadn’t made any sound as he felt another slap hit his ass, though this one on the other cheek.

 

“I’m going to fuck you until you collapse, breed you until you understand who owns you, until you can’t take anymore cum up your tight ass. I’m gonna fuck you until your stomach bursts and your cries fill the forest” Connor was breathing hard and crying as the slaps continued to land on his ass which was already so sore and hurt like hell but he didn’t care about the pain because the way Jesus was talking and rotating his hips with each slap had him slowly losing his mind. “Been wanting to fuck you outside for so long, to claim you against the trees and on the grass. Ever since I fucked you against the window I couldn’t stop thinking about taking you all over these woods and some other public places; and I know you love it when I take you where we could get caught, the thought of someone seeing me fuck your hot ass turns you on doesn’t it” Jesus didn’t have to ask, he already knew the answer.

 

Jesus stopped the abuse his hands gave the younger teens ass and instead gripped his hips hard as he pulled out until only the head of his impressive cock was left inside of the boy before he thrust back in with everything he had causing Connor to groan out loud at being filled so quickly. Connor’s cum started to leak out of his ass, the teen loving the feeling of being taken this way and the thought of getting caught just turning him on even more then his own cum in his ass was. It wasn’t long before Jesus reach around his waist and took hold of his member and jerked him in time with his own thrusts, the blonde resting his forehead against the tree before him as he was pushed over the edge of another release.

 

Jesus fucked hard and fast into Connor as he came, both of them coming down from their highs with a slower pace but once Jesus felt his cock twitch and harden with renewed interest he picked up right where he left off and fucked Connor hard and fast. Both teens were moaning as they rode the wave of pleasure, the sun starting to set as they continued to fuck; their bodies shining from the sweat collected on their skin. Each thrust was agony for both of them; Connor was so tired and sore that he could barely stand anymore but Jesus kept him up with a tight grip on his hips, the older teen not letting up even though his own cock was over sensitive and his legs screaming at how long they have been keeping not just him but his lover up as well.

 

Jesus let one of his hands slowly move to Connor’s stomach, his fingers splayed out over the firm abs as he thrust deep into the boy, he had wanted to fuck the boy so full of cum that his stomach would bulge out but after the morning they had had he didn’t have it in him. With thoughts about a butt plug in their future Jesus stilled his hips as he finished filling Connor with his final load, he pulled out and pushed down on the boys stomach to help the cum leak out along with his cock; they didn’t say a word until Jesus had helped Connor to his cabin and his bed, they only spoke to say that they loved each other before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic was requested as a chaptered fic with more smut then plot, but now I have a question for the readers. Should this get just a little bit more plot, it wouldn’t take away from the smut though just add to the relationship and story, or should the story stay as is, just a mass of chapters of smut? Both options would have some level of smut in each chapter. Thanks for reading.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	3. Thoughts Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jesus wants something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta da, another update... don’t get used to the fast updates though since me and succubi have only been bitten by that wonderful smut bug and the effects may wear off soon. I hope you enjoy the chapter even though the smut is almost nonexistent in this one, warning though I added in a few OC’s to get the plot flowing but don’t worry they aren’t going to mess with the Jesus/Connor apiring.
> 
> Chapter 3  
> Thoughts Of You
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Jesus woke up alone in his bed, the teen not surprised since Connor had said something about having to get home because his mother wanted to talk to him. Blinking the sleep from his eyes Jesus looked at his left arm where Connor had been not two hours ago, the teens smell still strong on the sheets while he kept staring at the empty space next to him. With a sigh Jesus looked down at his hard cock laying against his abs, the teen missing Connor all the more as he thought of how the blonde would normally be here to give him the best wakeup call ever.

 

Slipping his right hand down his firm chest down to his abs and cock the boy took hold of his length and gave a tug while inhaling the smell of the boy who never strayed from his thoughts and whom he could never get enough of. A thought came to Jesus as he slowly jerked himself, a thought that maybe he was being too rough with his boyfriend, that maybe he should try something else. The thought was something he hadn’t had since their first time together when Connor had confessed that he liked it rough and that he wanted it more than the slow and tender; making up his mind to try something new with his blonde lover Jesus let different thoughts fill his mind.

 

Jesus let himself get lost in the fantasy in his head, of him holding Connor down below him, of taking the boy as he begged him to go harder, faster and to give him more. Jesus jerked himself with such vigour and was so lost in the fantasy that he didn’t hear his phone get a text message, and only when his thoughts went to filling the boys ass and he came spilling his seed across his stomach did he hear the second text he got.

 

Using his clean hand to check his phone, he smiled when he saw Connor’s name before opening the text, though when he did he frowned. “Brandon and his band are coming to play a few gigs in town” the second text was a picture of a poster with a few band names on it; Jesus didn’t like this one bit.

 

He hadn’t talked with his moms or any of his siblings since moving here, his own twin a stranger to him these days so the thought of Brandon being in the same place as him wasn’t one he liked. Dropping his phone to the bed after a quick reply to his lover he got up and decided that a shower would make him feel better. The shower didn’t help at all, more so because there was no hot water for some reason; when he came back into the room with a towel around his waist the teen saw he had another text, this one though wasn’t from Connor but from his boss.

 

After getting dressed Jesus walked towards the small path that would lead to the outskirts of the city, it was lucky that the camp wasn’t that far from the city since he still didn’t have a car and his bike broke a few weeks ago and he hadn’t gotten it fixed yet. He didn’t mind the walk, it was fun and he just thought of it as his morning exercise; the walk wasn’t that long either before he came to the first group of houses, one of which belonged to his boss which was where he was heading now.

 

When he finally reached the house of the man who had given him a job thanks to Connor he stopped and sent a quick text to let the man know he was here. It wasn’t long before the garage opened and a jeep came out with a man in his early forties with fading blonde hair sitting in the driver’s seat, “Get in, let’s get some breakfast” Jesus just shook his head as he got in, it was odd having your boss be your only friend.

 

“You know when my son had asked me to help his friends boyfriend I didn’t think I would befriend the kid too; just goes to show how funny life can be right” The man laughed as they drove, Jesus had to hand it to him, the guy somehow always knew what he was thinking. Jesus had at first been careful about the older man, but he had grown to be someone he could look up to, his own sort of older brother/father/best friend that was always there for both him and Connor. “Have you heard from Ted?” Jesus asked, the guy stopping the jeep at a red light before turning to answer him, “Yeah, he called last night to say he was planning a visit before his next job in Moscow” the man said before turning his attention back to the road and driving.

 

“That’s great Nate, you and Jason must be happy huh” Jesus could see the man smile and nod, Jesus knew that Nate’s husband Ted travelled a lot for his job as a travel journalist and that he only came back every so often to spend time with his husband and fifteen year old son who was Connor’s old friend and current best friend and twelve year old daughter whom Jesus had had the pleasure of babysitting once only to leave with his face painted like a clown, she only listened to Ted.

 

The two parked at a small café and got out, they walked in and were greeted by the manager Rose whom Jesus had learned was Nate’s sister in law. “Your usual guys?” she asked coming over herself to take their orders, the two nodded like they were both little kids which made the woman laugh, “I swear one day I’m going to bring you baby chairs to sit in” her words caused them all to burst out laughing. Jesus was happy, he felt like he belonged here, like he was part of a family again.

 

“What did you want to talk about?” Jesus asked while they waited for their orders, “Summer is close and that means we’ll be opening the grounds to lots of kids looking to misbehave away from their parent’s prying eyes” Nate began as he relaxed into the chair, “I just wanted to make sure you wouldn’t be using the camp grounds for your own activities during that time” Jesus saw the smirk on the man’s face and could hear in the way he phrased “Own activities” that he knew about him and Connor being a little too friendly and he didn’t know what to say. “I’m not mad about it Jesus, I was just like you when I was younger. Ted and I used to do it all over the place, but we have been keeping it in the bedroom since our adventurous days” Jesus let out the breath he hadn’t known he was holding at the man’s words and relaxed posture, “As long as you two are in it together then I have no say in what you two do together, but if you ever need advice or just want to talk about anything you can come to me okay, me and Ted are here for you and Connor both” Jesus smiled at the man, he was glad that he had met him, “Thanks” was all he got out before the food came.

 

Breakfast was ate along with random banter, both Nate and Rose making Jesus blush with how they kept saying he and Connor made such a cute couple and how proud they were of them both for sticking together through it all; the teen didn’t know how he had been this lucky to have found people who didn’t judge him, and who didn’t lecture him about his decisions. His good mood however came to an end when he and Nate walked past one of the posters after breakfast; he stopped and looked at it and Nate who had seen the teen came to stand next to him and looked at the poster before asking, “Something wrong?” Jesus nodded before replying, “It’s my brothers band, they’re coming to town for a few gigs” Nate didn’t have to be told why the teen was upset because Jesus had told him everything about what had happened and he didn’t approve of how it was handled by the teens family.

 

“You should go see them play, and take Connor too. Go on a date to this gig and show them that you are together and happy, but whatever you do don’t let this feeling of dread stay inside of you or it will destroy not just you but what you have with Connor; and that boy deserves more than that, he deserves your love and nothing less” Jesus was shocked out of his dreadfulness by the man’s words, they struck something in him and he couldn’t help but feel better. “Would you and Ted maybe like to go on a double date?” he asked hoping the answer was yes, “Like you could keep us from good music and a chance to watch young love enjoy the night” Jesus smiled at the man smiling at him, they both changed the subject after that and went back to their task of shopping for the camp.

 

Connor and his mom were barely home ten minutes before her phone rang and called her back to work, the boy didn’t mind though because he knew how much her job meant to her. He wasn’t expecting the knock at his door ten minutes after that though, as evidenced by how he had stripped out of his cloths in favour of fresh shorts and no underwear. Opening the door to see Jesus waving to Nate who was pulling out of the driveway was quite the surprise too, though when he saw Nate give Jesus a thumbs up when he opened the door he blushed.

 

When Jesus turned and saw the sight of his deliciously shirtless boyfriend the teen just let instinct take over as he pushed him back with a hand on his chest, slammed the door shut and pulled him back towards his body with a hand against the small of his naked back. Their lips found each other out of habit and lots of practise, the two going through the motions as they duelled more for the passion then for dominance; they didn’t break their connection once as they made their way to the living room. Only when Jesus was pushing Connor down onto the couch did the older teen look at his flustered boyfriend, “Surprised?” he asked, his voice laced with lust as his eyes devoured the sight.

 

Connor nodded as he nodded his head, and Jesus just gave him that smirk that lit a fire under his skin as the teen pulled his tight shirt over his head and off of his perfect body before straddling his hips and kissing him again. Jesus wasn’t in a hurry it seemed as he just slowly kissed Connor, as he slowly worked the boy into a pool of want and need but not once did Jesus let his hands free both of their hardened lengths or even so much as whisper his rules or filthy words that had him begging into his ear, instead the teen only kissed him and massaged his body with his hands as they explored.

 

They didn’t cum, but it didn’t matter as they both sat cuddling in each other’s embrace thirty minutes later, they were both just lost in the others presence as they looked at their reflection in the huge TV in front of them. “I was thinking, that maybe I was being too rough with you...” Jesus said breaking the silence, Connor moved his head on the boys chest to look up at his face and could see the brown eyes he fell in love with look down at him. “You know I like it when you’re rough” he said, his voice still a little shaken from their make out session, Jesus though didn’t look like he liked the answer.

 

“We haven’t been on a date in ages, and all we ever do when we’re together is have rough and awesome sex. I just wanted to try and give a different kind of relationship a chance, I want us to go out and have fun. I want to borrow Nate’s jeep and take you out for dinner and a movie or something like that and then afterwards drop you off at your house and kiss you goodnight; I want us to be more than just awesome sex, I want to be with you forever and I want to get to know you more then I already do because I love you. I love you and don’t ever want to be without you, I want to have you in my life and I want us to be able to share our relationship openly with the people who care about us” Jesus looked serious as he spoke, his words hitting their mark as Connor lifts his head from his chest and sits up to look Jesus in his eyes.

 

“I want us to be like that to, but I always thought that you didn’t want people to know about us. I had thought that you were afraid to be seen together or something because of what had happened with Jude” Jesus gave him a weak smile before leaning in and kissing him softly on the lips, they pressed their foreheads together as they broke the soft kiss, “Will you go out with me... to see the bands play?” Jesus didn’t have to look into the sparkling eyes before him to know what it was that Connor was thinking.

 

Connor’s mom had come back home to the sight of her son asleep in another boys arms on her couch, the two fully dressed as they laid there looking peaceful. She had known that her son liked boys and that he was seeing someone but this was the first time that she had seen the other boy and she couldn’t help but think that they looked right together, like they belonged in each other’s arms so with a fond smile she snapped a picture to tease her son with later before walking off to start making dinner for the three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was the plot, does it sound different from the IThreeLove series? Well I hope so; the OC’s are just to give some sort of support system to the two boys; also any ideas for this story are welcome, we like to hear back from our readers about what they would like to see in the fic. On a whole different note, would anyone like to read a chaptered fic like the one shot I wrote about Jesus/Connor Twins? I was thinking about maybe starting a chaptered fic with that pairing too but depending on how many people might read it, it might get written sooner or much later.  
> To the person on AO3 who asked about a Jesus/Nick fic, I will say this again, I have stopped watching The Fosters ever since Jesus was recasted, me and succubi hate it when roles get recasted. However after reading the character bio and talking with succubi who reads the episode recaps I don’t mind much about writing a story with that pairing as long as everyone reading it knows that the characters might be OOC. We have several chaptered fics keeping us busy and a few more planned so only one shots at the moment will be accepted as requests, and even those will take some time to get out since me and succubi are really busy.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	4. My Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They get cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little fun to pass the time. Me and Succubi are in the process of working on a massive upload of a story and I had time to kill while she was making dinner so I typed this up quickly. Read and enjoy.
> 
> Chapter 4  
> My Paradise
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

Dinner had been fun, or at least Jesus thought so as he had enjoyed seeing a bright red Connor dread the next story his mother would tell. He had liked meeting the woman, it had been the first step in the new direction their relationship was taking and he was happy that they could at least count Connor’s mother as a supporter. Rolling over to look at the bed of the boy who had captured his heart he felt a tugging in his gut at not being in that bed with him, but he had promised the blonde’s mother that they would behave tonight.

 

After dinner it had already been dark and Connor’s mother didn’t want Jesus to walk home in the dark and since it was late and the teen didn’t want her to drive him they agreed that he should stay the night. The problem of an extra room was solved when Connor said that Jesus could sleep in his room, though it was on the floor; Jesus didn’t mind having to sleep on the floor, but he did mind a lot that he could reach out and touch the boy of his dreams but couldn’t; it gave new meaning to torture.

 

Trying again to fall asleep he listened to the sounds of the night; it always relaxed him and helped him drift off. He listened to the quiet and heard something that brought out the mischievous side in him; he heard his boyfriend mumble his name and he couldn’t hold back any longer. Kicking the sheet he had had off of himself he got up and crawled over to the bed until he was resting his head on the mattress. Jesus listened for the soft whisper of his name again, and when he heard it he smiled before slowly and softly getting onto the bed, he spared a glance at the door to make sure it was still closed before pulling the covers away from his prize.

 

He smirked when he saw the tent in the boys shorts which he had gone to bed with, he didn’t stare too long though because he didn’t have much time since the blondes mother could decide to check on them at any minute. Hooking his thumbs into the boy’s shorts he continued to smirk as he remembered that Connor hadn’t been wearing any underwear since he had come over; licking his lips at the blonde’s member he leaned down and gave the head a lick before diving lower and licking the underside from base to tip.

 

He wanted to say something at the way the blonde’s hips bucked up and how his name came from those luscious lips but he refrained from doing so just so that he could lean down and take the head of the leaking cock into his mouth. The soft moan that passed from his lovers lips spurred him on to continue to take more of the boy into his mouth, though when he pulled back up he heard a whine and he couldn’t help but chuckle at the sound, though the action had delicious effects.

 

Connor moaned rather loudly when the sensation went through him, his eyes still trying to focus as he had been woken up by some wonderful feeling. His eyes went wide though when he felt a wet heat around his cock and before he even looked down he felt it take more of him into it and then hum around him which caused him to throw his head back in pleasure. When the wet heat left his length again he looked down at the toothy smile of his boyfriend, his brown eyes filled with mischief; Connor had wanted to say something, to stop the boy but before he could form words the teen had leaned back down and taken all of him again, his hand barely able to clamp shut over his own mouth before a moan slipped out.

 

Jesus didn’t let up, he upped his actions just a little to make sure that Connor got the best blowjob of his life. Each time Jesus pulled off of the younger teens length he hollowed his cheeks and when he was off he licked at the slit until his boyfriend arched off of the bed and whimpered, only then did he take the boy back into his mouth; his descend followed with a hum and the light scraping of teeth.

 

Connor barely lasted five minutes once Jesus had shown the skill they had perfected together, the younger panting when he came down the others throat who kept sucking until he had gotten every last drop that Connor had to give. Jesus pulled the teens shorts back up before climbing up and laying down next to him, “Enjoyed yourself?” the cocky brunette asked, though he already knew the answer. Connor smiled and nodded, his voice not yet able to form words after that mind blowing orgasm, though he did cuddle closer to the older teen until his firm strong chest became his new pillow.

 

The two woke up hour’s later still in each other’s arms, Connor still with his head resting over Jesus’ heart which sped up as he watched the beautiful boy sleeping. It took his breath away how the morning sun cast its rays on the boys blonde hair, how it seemed to light up and give him an angelic appearance; Jesus couldn’t help but lean down and place a kiss to the blonde head and hold it for a minute before pulling away and whispering, “Thank you for loving me”.

 

The morning saw the three of them eating breakfast together, though Connor’s mom was in a hurry to get to work. She asked Connor to go get her work bag in her office which was their only spare room, though she already had it sitting beside her on the floor, “You better be good to my boy” she suddenly said the second Connor was out of rage to hear. Jesus looked at the woman and smiled, he had known this conversation would come, “I will...” he said, Connor chose that time to come back, “I didn’t see it” he said, his mother didn’t give anything away, “Could you check my room or maybe the car, there is something I have to sign before I leave” again she sent the boy on a wild goose chase.

 

“He told me about what you had had to go through, and I just want to make sure that you both know what you’re getting into; this is more to him then young love, I can see it in the way he looks at you and acts around you” Jesus could see that the woman cared about her son, more so then his father did. “I love him, and I know that I am still young and that it might not last forever; but right now in this moment he is my paradise and I love him more than I thought I could ever love anyone; I will never hurt him intentionally I promise, and I will do my best to protect him and be there for him whenever he needs me” the woman held his gaze as she mused over his words, Connor came back again, this time he came to stand next to his mother to tell her he didn’t find her bag when he saw it at her feet, “Mom, I found your bag” he said pointing at it.

 

Connor’s mother had played off the whole thing as her just getting old, but she wasn’t even fifty yet so the blonde didn’t buy it. Jesus had kept quiet about what the two of them had talked about as well, though Connor could guess what it had been about without needing to ask, “Thanks” he had said when he had kissed his boyfriend goodbye.

 

The rest of the week passed by quickly, it didn’t matter much to either Connor or Jesus because they didn’t get any chance to spend time together what with Connor still in school and Jesus getting ready for summer at the camp. When Friday rolled around thought they were in such a rush to see each other that they forgot to tell the other that they were coming over so Jesus ending up talking with Connor’s mother while Connor had a talk with Nate.

 

At the bar where Brandon’s band was supposed to perform they met up thanks to Connor’s mother driving Jesus and Nate and Ted giving Connor a ride. They had gone inside along with the older couple and gotten a seat near the stage, Nate making sure that Jesus’ adopted brother could see them and see how they were together.

 

Before the bands were told to come up Nate saw his chance to make sure the night was a success on his part, “Jesus I picked up that thing you wanted, here” Jesus looked puzzled for a moment but when he got it and he felt the item in his hand through the little bag.

 

“I got this for you, but could you close your eyes for a minute?” Jesus turned to Connor and asked, the blonde looked nervous before nodding and doing as he was asked. He felt Jesus take his left hand and take his thumb between his fingers, then he felt the older teen slip a ring onto his thumb and then when it was on he couldn’t contain himself and opened his eyes and looked down.

 

It was simple, just a plain silver ring and Connor knew that it was real silver as it caught the light and of how it felt just like the one he used to play with that had belonged to his grandmother. He turned the ring on his thumb and saw something as it caught the light, the two words that he had heard Jesus whisper once when the older thought he was asleep, “My Paradise” the blonde blushed as he looked at it. Jesus had smiled as he watched his boyfriend look at his gift, the blonde looking up at him and whispering “I love you” before leaning in for a kiss just as Brandon’s band walked onto the stage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always feedback is welcome, just please keep in mind this was slightly rushed. How should Brandon react as seeing his brother again? I have an idea about how Jude will see the happy couple, though it won’t be for a while. The idea for this chapter came from the song “Devil’s Paradise by Inna.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	5. Image Of Happiness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have a little fight and make up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I am so sorry we have been MIA these last few months. This chapter is short and nothing but a little filler. The requester of this story asked for a sweet love making scene so this is the ground work for that, and that chapter should be the next one or the one after. Hope everyone enjoys.
> 
> This story has not been beta read yet and so we apologize for any mistakes now; we do promise to come back at a later stage and fix all of our stories.
> 
> Chapter 5  
> Image Of Happiness
> 
> We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

When the two broke the kiss and turned back to the stage they saw Brandon staring at them; Jesus just gave his best cocky smirk while Connor lost the smile he had had when he had seen the rind, the blonde turned to his boyfriend and saw the smirk he knew all too well and it made him mad. One of Brandon’s band mates had nudged him to bring him back to the here and now and it made Jesus feel all the better knowing that he had surprised his brother and just to rub it in more he slung his arm around Connor’s shoulders as the band began their first song.

 

Jesus didn’t bother looking at his boyfriend through the first song because he was enjoying watching Brandon miss a few notes way too much, but when the song ended Jesus turned to his blonde lover and saw the way that he was looking at the ring on his thumb, the boy all but crying as he played with it. Jesus took Connor by the hand and led him towards the bathrooms, Nate gave them a raised eyebrow as they passed him and Ted but he didn’t say anything and instead turned his attention back to the stage and the band.

 

“What’s wrong?” Jesus asked when they were in the bathrooms and the door was closed and locked behind them; Connor didn’t say anything and instead walked over to the sinks and looked at himself in the mirrors for a moment before turning his gaze onto his boyfriend. “Did you just use me to get back at Brandon because of what he had done to you?” Jesus didn’t know what to say, he was surprised Connor would even think that but now that he heard it he could see how it could seem like it was true, “Was this ring just a way to get back at him?” Connor was slowly getting mad, and Jesus could see the colour of his eyes darken as a result.

 

“I would never do that to you” Jesus started hoping that Connor would let him finish, “I had ordered that ring weeks ago, before I even knew that Brandon would be here. They had lost it and had to send me a new one and it just happened that it had come today, which is why I gave it to you tonight and not when it was supposed to have gotten here” he saw Connor’s eyes soften a little but knew that his boyfriend was still a little upset. “And yes I did want to get back at Brandon for what he did but I would never use you to do it. I just wanted him to see that no matter what that you and I were happy and that we had moved on from what had happened” Connor’s eyes grew softer with every word Jesus spoke, and at the end he gave Jesus the same look he had given him when he had learned about that day on the roof of the school.

 

They didn’t speak for a few moments, both of them just standing there and staring into each other’s eyes in the mirror; they never really spoke about what had happened, and had never really thought about Jesus’ family, and now they both knew that they would have to open old wounds just so that they can really put it behind them and move forward once more. “We should get back out there before Nate comes searching for us” Jesus said, his eyes never leaving the ones of his lover; Connor looked away from him for a moment before turning back to him, a mischievous look in his eyes and a devious smile playing at his lips.

 

“We could make them wait a while longer and give you something to silently hold over Brandon for the rest of the night” Connor said as he turned around and walked up to his boyfriend. The blonde bit his bottom lip as he slowly crouched down and worked at unbuttoning and unzipping his boyfriends shorts; Jesus just gave him that cocky smirk that got him hard as rock in seconds as Connor freed his cock and wasted no time in swallowing it down whole.

 

Jesus threw his head back and gasped out as he felt his cock enveloped by the marvellous wet heat of his blonde lovers mouth, and he couldn’t help but thread his fingers through soft blonde hair and pull slightly. He wanted to take control, and wanted to fuck his boyfriends mouth like he was used to but somehow he remembered about his promise to himself to be more gentle. He let Connor set the pace and he let him have control of this moment; Jesus just told himself that he would have to make a point to get his boyfriend alone sometime soon so that he could take his sweet time giving him endless amounts of pleasure, and so that he could show Connor that he wanted something more then what they had and that more would mean a life with the blonde, a future together.

 

When they finally did leave the bathroom and took their seats again they saw Nate and Ted dancing while another band played, they laughed at the two men before they saw Brandon making his way over to them. Brandon walked over and just stood there and stared down at Jesus, Connor was almost afraid that fists were going to fly but luckily Nate and Ted came back to the table and threw Brandon off and shook him from his thoughts.

 

“Your Brandon right, Jesus’ brother?” Nate said holding out his hand for him to shake and Brandon who was so shaken took it and muttered a “Yeah” before letting go. “I’m Nate and this is my husband Ted, we’re friends of Jesus here. We were talking and we wanted to invite you over for dinner before you and your band move on so that you and Jesus can catch up” both boys looked at Nate like he was out of his mind, though Jesus knew that it would be pointless to argue with him so he accepted it, but Brandon had tried to get out of it.

 

They had agreed to have dinner tomorrow night and both promised that they would behave, something Connor was thankful for because he like Nate wanted Jesus to reconnect with his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for how short it is, but I am already working on the next chapter and I promise to make it at least 3000 words, but in the mean time please let us know how you think the dinner will go because it is fun to hear the many ideas.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


	6. Looking for Your Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys make love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been a long time coming, and even though it had to be rewritten a few times it is finally finished. Sorry for the long wait everyone and we do hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. This chapter will be the love making scene asked for by the story’s requester. Title is from Armin van Buuren’s song Looking for Your Name.

Chapter 6

Looking for Your Name

 

We don’t own anything; if we did life would have been much more entertaining.

 

A lazy Saturday afternoon would have been the perfect way to describe the picture on Jesus’ bed, the boy with Connor asleep in his arms the scene of peace and love. They had gotten together to do some more shopping for the camp which Nate had charged them with; the boys had done what they had set out to do and came back to the cabin that Jesus called home, the two had been so exhausted by the time they had gotten through the door that they didn’t even think about anything but laying down for a nap together.

 

As always Connor woke up before his boyfriend, something he knew was thanks to him having to get up for school every day. He looked at the ceiling he had seen so many times now and thought about the same thing that he did every morning, the boy sleeping next to him. He didn’t question why he always thought of Jesus first every morning, or at least he never used to, but lately he felt like something was off; like Jesus had changed somehow.

 

He didn’t even realise that he had been lost in his own thoughts for more than half an hour until he felt Jesus poking his cheek with his finger, the action bringing a smile to his brooding face, “You in there?” Jesus joked as the kept poking his cheek. Connor turned his head to look at those brown eyes filled with the mischievous’ that he had fallen in love with, but he noticed that it was more playful then lustful like it had used to be.

 

Jesus frowned as he saw the depth with which Connor was looking at him and he started to worry, but Connor upon seeing the worry in the eyes he studied so closely smiled once again and softened his own eyes to show that his boyfriend had nothing to worry about. “Morning” Connor said when the poking finally stopped, and Jesus leaned in to place a quick kiss to his lips before saying the words back.

 

They stayed like that for what felt like forever, lost in each other’s eyes; both of them filling their thoughts with how much they loved each other. It were these moments that had really saved him Jesus mused, these moments when the rest of the world didn’t matter and it was just the two of them in each other’s arms just like this. He couldn’t even think about what he had almost done on that roof so long ago anymore because of what he now had, and he never wanted to lose this right here in this moment and he never wanted Connor to lose it either.

 

 

“I love you so much” Jesus said out of nowhere while bringing a hand up to caress the blondes face which had caught him off guard, Connor’s face showed how confused he was about the way Jesus was beginning to act. Connor knew that Jesus wanted them to be a normal couple who goes on dates and stuff but he had grown so used to how things were that now it somehow felt weird with how much more affectionate Jesus is.

 

Leaning in Jesus sealed their lips together again, this time though he didn’t end it but instead just deepened it until they both got lost in the familiar action and followed the direction of their time practiced instincts as their bodies started to react to each other.

 

Jesus repositioned himself so that he was on top of Connor, though instead of doing what he normally did which was to restrain Connor’s hands above his head he just placed his own their before moving one to cup his lovers face. Connor meanwhile didn’t waste the new found freedom and let his hands explore the body he craved so much and Jesus spent a lot of time maintaining, something he was very thankful for because just the sight of his boyfriend’s defined abs had him getting hard.

 

They didn’t rush, or rather Jesus didn’t rush and stopped Connor from doing the same thing. They were both still fully dressed and Jesus stopped each attempt Connor made to remedy that, and it was starting to wear at the blondes nerves not being allowed the flesh he sought. Jesus smiled against his lips when a frustrated groan left the full lips he was slowly kissing, “Slow” he whispered against those soft lips before capturing them again and continuing on with the slow pace which had Connor getting just a little bit frustrated.

 

As they stayed like that and did nothing but kiss Connor eventually gave in and let Jesus have his slow and steady pace, the blonde teen rewarded for his patience by Jesus breaking the kiss and sitting back to straddle his hips before removing his shirt; though he did take his sweet time undoing every single damn button as slowly as he possibly could. Jesus could feel the result of his teasing poking him, and he just gave Connor that smirk that promised so much pleasure that the boy moaned out at the future pleasure he would be getting.

 

When Jesus finally took off his shirt and tossed it to the side Connor was already painfully hard, a fact that Jesus couldn’t help but use to his advantage as he ground his hips down. Connor was moaning as Jesus brought him to the edge before stopping and going back to just kissing him, the friction completely gone from his leaking cock, something that made him groan before melting back into his boyfriends kiss.

 

At least Connor now had the flesh his hands craved to traverse, and it was all he needed to get behind the slow torture that Jesus was content with putting him through. His hands travelled from the back of Jesus’ head through his hair down to his neck, he tried to give a playful tug to rile his lover up but only got a playful smile before he continued his search for a firmer place to rest his hands. He brought his hands to the strong shoulders that had carried so much already, he held onto them as Jesus lowered the hand that had been cupping his face down to his chest where he teased his nipple through the fabric of his own shirt. A moan and plea slipped from his lips as Jesus toyed with the sensitive nub, but both were swallowed by Jesus as he just went back to kissing after taking a breath.

 

Connor was melting, his whole body on overload and he hadn’t even cummed yet. He let his hands wander again while he enjoyed the moment, this new and exciting moment that the love of his life is creating for them both. His hands travelled down strong shoulders to arms that shared the same firm strength, but he didn’t let his hands linger too long but just long enough to grab and hold while Jesus nibbled at his ear which almost made him cum untouched. It was becoming too much, his body on a hair trigger as Jesus slowly kissed down from his ear to his neck as his own hands travelled back up to hold onto Jesus’ back as the talented tongue that had brought him so much pleasure brought it again as he sucked the abused nipple right through his shirt with the now freed hand travel down and under his shirt to begin the slow process of taking it off.

 

Jesus continued to toy with Connor’s nipples as he felt the younger teens short nails dig into his back, but he could care less as he listened to the breathy moans being gasped from those full soft lips he wanted to seal with his own again. Deciding that he had tortured Connor enough for the moment he brought his hips down again to ground against his young lovers rock hard erection, and within seconds he had him cumming in his pants but the blonde didn’t seem to care as Jesus watched the blissful look that came over his face.

 

Connor’s move was open in an O shaped smile and his eyes shut tight as he rode the wave of his orgasm, and Jesus couldn’t look away because it was a face he never really saw before because they were always just rushing and being rough. But now as he looked at that beautiful expression on that angelic face he was glad that he wanted to change things up and give going slow a try.

 

Jesus had waited for Connor to come down from the intense orgasm by lying on his chest and watching his face go through the motions. The blonde boy still had his eyes closed by the time he regained his breath, but now he wore a satisfied goofy smile as he opened them to look at Jesus. “How was that?” the cocky brunette asked with a smile of his own, Connor brought a hand to his face and caressed his cheek before letting his thumb play with those sinful lips, “Amazing… as always” he said and got his reply from Jesus’ dick which jumped against his leg.

 

Connor’s shirt joined Jesus’ as the brunette made a show of standing up on the bed over Connor and took off his pants and socks. Connor though was treated to quite a sight once Jesus threw them to the side to join their shirts; Jesus had on a navy jockstrap that fit him like a second skin and framed his hard cock perfectly, it made Connor’s mouth water and his eyes all but beg for Jesus to let him suck him, though the brunette had something else planed.

 

Jesus straddled Connor again which got a gasp out of his lover, Jesus though didn’t stay still as he ground against the teens hardening member to get it hard again before he scooted down. Jesus helped Connor out of his shorts, the boy letting out a moan when Jesus brushed against his cock. Jesus moved back to straddle Connor’s hips before leaning down to capture the youngers mouth in a heated kiss. When they broke apart not long after and were both panting, Connor biting his bottom lip as his hands grabbed hold of Jesus’ bare ass, the act got him a gasp which he swallowed without a second thought.

 

Connor had no idea where Jesus was going with all this slow burn torture but he was beginning to enjoy it just slightly more than he was a while ago. Their lips moved in sync while their teeth nipped at each other’s mouths, their passion helping them get lost, helping them forget about the drama that would be upon them that night at dinner.

 

Jesus was the one to break their passionately desperate kiss so they could catch their breathes, their eyes locked the whole time their lips are apart, and it was then that Connor saw something really different about Jesus; his eyes weren’t clouded by lust like they normal were when he just fucked him, this time they were filled with something else, something he could only guess was love. Connor watched as he took one of his hands and started to suck on the fingers, Connor blushing as he watched his fingers disappear into the warm heat his cock knew all too well.

 

When Jesus let go of his hand and leaned back down to kiss him again and his now slicked hand went back to grab his boyfriends firm tight ass Connor knew what Jesus was planning, “I know you want to” was all Jesus had to whisper against his lips before Connor teased his lovers hole with a finger. Jesus gasped into his ear as he slipped it in a little before pulling out, “Come on, I know you want it. I know you want me, so don’t hold back” Jesus’ words went right to his dick and it served to help spur Connor on to insert the first finger as far as he could, the tight heat he felt encasing his finger made him moan at the thought of that same heat encasing his cock.

 

He had never topped before, and he hadn’t wanted to because of how good it felt to be the bottom with Jesus fucking him senseless. But he would be lying if he said that he hadn’t played with the idea of what it might be like giving Jesus as good as he had given to him, but then he would throw the thought to the side whenever Jesus gave him orgasm after orgasm whenever they fucked. Now though Jesus was asking for it, and he couldn’t stop his hand from moving, his fingers from prepping and his hips from pushing up against his hand working his boyfriend open.

 

Jesus had let him finger him before, but they hadn’t done it in a long time so Jesus was still as tight as ever, “Your good at this” Jesus gasped into his ear, “Must be from all the practice you have of playing with yourself when I’m not around to do it” Connor was blushing as Jesus guessed right. Connor was already so close and his dick hasn’t even been touched, so he rushed it and hoped that he could hold on to feel the tightness of Jesus’ ass.

 

When Connor pulled his fingers from Jesus the older teen got up and helped Connor out of his boxers which joined the rest of the clothes; Jesus didn’t waste time though as he bent down and took Connor into his mouth which made the boy bite his lip as he tried to hold back his orgasm, but as Jesus did his signature move of scraping his teeth lightly along Connor’s length as he swallowed him down the blonde could stop his climax from hitting him hard, Connor let out a silent scream as he shot his load down Jesus’ throat who took it all and didn’t let a single drop go to waste.

 

When Connor finally stopped coming Jesus let his limp cock fall from his lips, he waited until Connor was looking at him again before swallowing the last of the blondes cum, the act making the younger teen blush even more then he already was. Jesus brought his own fingers to his mouth this time and sucked them in, he made sure that Connor was watching as he teased his tongue between and around each and Connor couldn’t help but moan as he saw the very organ that have pushed him over the edge so many times.

 

When his fingers were slicked enough he slowly traced them down his body, making a point of playing with his right nipple a bit before moving it down past his abs and then changing direction and leaving a trail of spit and cum across his right hip before finally letting them reach their destination. Connor gasped along with Jesus when he inserted the first finger, and as he bit his bottom lip Connor copied him again.

 

Jesus used his left hand to tease his nipples, pinching, flicking and pulling them until they are erect and red as he fingered himself, and all the while his eyes never left Connor’s. “You want me don’t you” his words were like a drug as they made his oversensitive dick twitch with interest, “You want to fuck me, you want to thrust deep into me over and over again until you can’t take it anymore, until you can’t take the tight heat and then when you reach that edge, that sweet edge you would jump off of in an instant you want to thrust as deep as you can and fill me with your cum” Jesus leaned down after removing his fingers from himself, “So fuck me” he whispered into Connor’s ear while he took hold of the boys hard cock.

 

Connor couldn’t hold back the pained moan laced with pleasure as Jesus guided him in, the younger teen holding onto his lover for all he was worth. Jesus was taking it slow, the boy whispering encouragement to him as he wince every so often from being filled for the first time. When Connor was completely inside of Jesus the older teen sat still and didn’t move even though it burned slightly. He waited until he saw Connor relax a bit, until he saw that he got used to the feeling of being inside of him after cumming twice.

 

Jesus couldn’t help but be just a bit mischievous as he squeezed Connor’s length before pulling halfway off of him and then sitting back down onto his cock, Connor all the while winced as his sensitive dick was encased in the tight heat he had dreamed about for so long. Jesus stilled Connor’s hips when they started to thrust back up into him, “Slow” Jesus said as he rode Connor that way, he slowly lift himself further off and then slowly came back down until Connor was deep in him again.

 

The pace was torture for them both, it was almost maddening but Jesus wasn’t going to stop the slow pace even though every fiber of his being was screaming at him to ride Connor until he exploded inside of him, to let Connor breed him like he has bred the boy so many times before. Jesus didn’t touch himself and it didn’t even cross Connor’s mind to move one of his hands which were gripping Jesus’ hips with bruising strength to help him get off.

 

Jesus felt the second Connor got close, the boys hips fighting his hold even more than they were before, but the sign that always told him that Connor was close was the way his hands would grab at anything, which was normally the sheets. He kept up the slow space even as Connor begged him to go faster, to just let him cum; and that is how he drew his boyfriend’s third orgasm out of him, slow and steady.

 

They laid next to each other, their bodies covered in sweat as they breathed heavily trying to catch their breathes, “That was fantastic” Connor said breathlessly, Jesus just smiled when he heard the words, “We’re not done yet” he said afterwards which made Connor groan, “You should know better than to think three orgasms are all that I can pull out of you” he said capturing Connor’s lips in a heated kiss before kissing down the boy’s body and then giving his limp cock a quick lick.

 

Jesus flipped Connor so the boy was laying on his stomach before he spread his ass so that he could get to the hole he had fucked so many times, but this time though he had a deferent idea about what to do to it. Jesus started the rim job with a long lick like he always did but quickly moved onto poking his tongue against the tight ring of muscle. Connor was biting into the pillow which smelled just like Jesus; his hips twitching against the sheets below him as Jesus reached deeper and deeper inside of him. The brunette was pushing his limits again, and even though it was in the rough manner he loved Connor could say that he was enjoying the slow method just as much.

 

After ten minutes Connor was beginning to whine, but Jesus didn’t stop eating out his ass; twenty minutes saw Connor struggling to keep still as Jesus kept at it. By the time Connor felt one of Jesus’ fingers enter him he was already a mess beneath the older boy and when Jesus finally got two fingers in him and started to scissor him open only so that he could lick even deep inside of him Connor was sure he would die like this.

 

It had felt like hours before Jesus pulled his fingers out and kissed up his back until he braced himself over Connor, one of his hands snaking under him and helping him up against his chest before letting it guild Connor’s head backwards so that they could share an upside down kiss which only lasted a minute. After the kiss Jesus flipped Connor again so that he was on his back again before he positioned himself between his legs. Connor intertwined their legs as Jesus guided his cock to Connor’s entrance.

 

They shared a moment, their eyes locked and for just those three little words that Jesus muttered the world seemed to stand still as he also slowly pushed into him. Connor was still focused on Jesus’ mouth as his own stayed open in a silent moan as Jesus took his time inching into him, the boy feeling bigger then he remembered. By the time that Jesus was completely inside of him they were both glistening with sweat again and already gasping, but Jesus didn’t move as he gave them both time to catch their breathes, as he gave them both time to relax and feel this moment.

 

As Connor got used to the new sensations he felt the fabric of Jesus’ jockstrap against his leg, and the thought that Jesus still had it on and only slipped his cock past it turned him on slightly more. As Connor started to let his legs and hands move to feel the heated skin against Jesus started to move; he started with the same slow pace that he had forced Connor to keep which was sending their senses into overdrive as every inch was felt by both of them.

 

Jesus didn’t speed up, but he did add to each thrust by rotating his hip each time he thrust in, each time hitting a new angle and each time earning a low moan from Connor which fuelled him. Switching from resting his hands on either side of his lovers beautiful face he lowers himself to his elbows and intertwine their hands as they stared into each other’s eyes, soft gasps and moans slipping from both of them as they made love.

 

Connor had never felt anything like this, he had never felt so loved before and it showed as tears came to his eyes as he felt the emotions behind every slow push and pull Jesus made. Jesus saw the tears and understood them and kissed them away before sealing their lips together in a kiss that portrayed the meaning of the word “Love” and it left them both breathless as their hearts, souls and bodies became one.

 

The pleasure that they both felt was so sweet, it was like nothing that they had ever felt before. And even though their usual fucking was amazingly awesome too this was on another level, and something else completely. Their lips never stopped the kiss, and their bodies never stilled as they continued to make love. They got so lost in each other that they were surprised when Connor’s forth orgasm hit him and then thanks to the vicelike grip of his ass Jesus soon followed and spilled his seed deep into his younger lover. They just held each other tightly as they rode this new high together, as they let the love they felt for each other envelope them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one really long chapter of smut… the next chapter will be some more plot though so that should balance it out. Thoughts on Jesus letting Connor top (in a way) are welcome, would you like to see more or less of it; just note that Jesus is the top in the relationship but everyone switches it up every so often. Will try to get the next one out soon, no promises though. Thanks for reading and sticking with the story.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction

**Author's Note:**

> Well there is chapter 1, don’t expect a quick update. The Fosters fandom has been taking up a bit too much time but we won’t abandon it, just maybe put it on hold for a while. Just to mention it, this fic is Jesus/Connor, there will be no Jude in there. Thanks for reading.
> 
> To anyone even thinking of flaming us for writing this fic, don't cause when you flame me your only flaming yourself cause nobody told you to read this fic, you read it from your own free will.  
> We do requests, from holiday (New Years, Halloween, Christmas etc…), birthday, or any other type of requests, just drop us a PM and we will give you a wet dream.  
> Written by Incubi. Work is at AO3 and FanFiction


End file.
